


Reunited

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Zosia heads back to Dom's for a catch up, after her first day at Holby and gets to have a long over due conversation with Dom's husband. Inspired by a post from @amomentsilence.Might not be as good as the BBC but it was fun to write.





	Reunited

It was the end of a long and emotional day. Zosia was heading out when she met Dom at Pulses, who'd just texted her. 

"You're coming to mine tonight right?” Dom asked with pleading eyes   
“Hadn’t you better ask your husband first?” Queried Zosia  
“He’s working for a few more hours, he won’t mind” Dom replied easily “Plus he’ll be excited to see you. I've not told him yet”  
“If your sure...” Zosia said   
“I am, now come on, Lets go” Dom said with a smile linking arms with Zosia   
“So how is married life?” Zosia asked   
“To be honest, nothing much has changed, we just share everything, 50 50 now. We live together...which we did before we got married. I’m actually really happy. It feels very mature and serious.”   
“That’s good to hear, so no teething problems?” Zosia asked though she hadn't been married to Oliver to know any problems, she had heard from other people and while she trusted Lofty, she loved her best friend even more and just wanted to make sure everything was OK.   
“Other than the facts he is always trying to get out of cooking, even if he is the better cook out of us? Or the fact that he spends longer in the shower than me? Or steals my last cup of coffee in the morning...mind you he’s not done that for a while” Dom said with a smile   
“Really?” Zosia said surprised. Stealing Dom's coffee when they were living together was a no no.   
“Yeah, but then he has my favourite coffee waiting for me if he arrives at work first or leaves a note with the barista, or lets me use the shower when I come back from work first so he can have as long as he wants and when I’ve had an awful day, or just tired, he’ll be cooking me dinner or have take out ready.” Dom said with a smile  
“That does sound good” Zosia agreed   
“Plus, if he’s up before me, he always puts the heating on, I do the same if I’m up early. He is a surprising neat freak, so my favourite clothes are well ironed and sorted and when I leave something laying around, he’ll pick it up but won’t complain. Plus when we go away, he packs. You know how I would always forget something? he never forgets anything when we go away”  
“He does sound perfect. Sounds a bit motherly” Zosia replied   
“Hmm...I think it’s just the jobs we fall into. I take his things to be dry cleaned if required, or make sure I make 2 mugs of coffee in the morning, and I do put more effort into being tidy, but sometimes I let things slip...he doesn’t yell at me or criticise what I eat or moan if I steal the blanket in the night. He has another on his side of the bed in case now. We’ve got into a bit of a rhythm, he prefers if I go food shopping. He doesn’t like shops so much. Oh I still hoover, no one does as a good a job as me and I do cook him dinner when he’s late home, and he never complains even if I’ve overcooked it or burnt it, He’s friend Dylan has shown him how to make Soufflé. He made it a few nights ago, It was amazing.”   
“You really did get married” Zosia said with a smile   
“I did, he, he just makes me happy Zoisa. I don’t have to be anyone but me” Dom finished   
“That’s really great” Zoisa said as she and Dom arrived back at their former home 

“Lofty was only renting short term, as he spent time helping his Gran, so he was happy to move in with me, We’ve still got your room spare” Dom continued  
“Perfect” Zosia said with a smile  
“So let me get the wine, we don’t often have wine, I mean Lofty doesn’t mind it, but when we’re home he’d prefer a soft drink or beer, he has been trying to encourage me to drink less wine, it started with the Hep C diagnoses, but I’ve found I don’t really miss it and when he’s around, I don’t need it to relax and fall asleep”  
“Really? You let him?” Zoisa said   
“He has a point, I relax, but there have been a few times when I’ve drunk more than a glass and fallen asleep on him, on the sofa and you know, waking me up once I’m asleep is no easy task”  
“But he doesn’t try to stop you?” Zosia clarified   
“Of course not” Dom said “He’s not ‘He who shan’t be named’ he just cares for my health and our backs. Besides now I live with him, I don’t really feel the drink so much any more, hence why the wine is for special occasions or he has a glass of red waiting for me if I’ve had a tiring day, but we’ve found other things to do after a tiring day that work just as well. Did you know Lofty gives the best free massages? He learnt it, while doing bar work in New Zealand. So something is really different about you” Dom says “I can’t put my finger on it”  
“I do have some news, I can’t drink, I’m uh 5 months pregnant” Zosia answered   
“What? I mean huh?” Dom said “Whose the...are you OK with that?”   
“Yeah, I mean, I’m shocked but I think I’m ready” Zosia replied   
“Are you with the father?” Dom asked putting the lid back on the wine   
“It’s complicated” Zosia replied “Can we not, discuss it please?”   
“OK. Sure, in that case we have lots of soft drinks to choose from, well I have diet ones, he has full fat ones, though I’ve slowly started to bring him round to the diet drinks. We’ve got coke, 7 up Free, Sprite zero, Diet coke, Dr. Pepper and some non alcoholic beer”  
“Sprite Zero sounds good” Zoisa answered taking the can from Dom   
“So, your keeping the baby?” Dom asked   
“Can we just, not talk about it at the moment” Zosia says “I’m still processing everything”  
“Sorry, you know me, nosey as anything. So what other adventures did you have in America?”  
Zosia and Dom chatted for a few hours, both forgetting how much they’d missed this.   
“So I feel like takeaway” Dom said as he’s phone suddenly goes off  
“Low and behold, so does my husband” Dom said showing Zosia the message with a smile  
(Stopping for Chinese. Too tired to cook. Your usual? L Xx  
“That is impressive” Zoisa said   
“I don’t know how he does it. He always seems to turn up when I need him” Dom says with a smile “So what do you want?”  
“Do you still have your usual?” Zosia asked   
“I’ve taken out the fish option, I don’t know what they’ve done but the fish doesn’t taste too good”  
“Chicken and Ginger please. Do you think Lofty might pick up some Ice Cream?” Zosia asked   
“No problem, what flavour?” Dom asked composing a message to his husband   
“Chocolate” Zosia answered 

(Can you add some Ginger chicken, another egg fried rice and pick up some chocolate ice cream? D Xx)  
(No problem. L Xx) 

The reply came back after a moment 

Half an hour later a key was heard in the door  
“Hey Dom and Dom’s friend” Lofty said as he came in   
“How did you...” Dom said in greeting getting up to help with the food  
“You don’t like Ginger, and you’ve stopped eating ice cream because you want to lose weight, not sure why though, I think your perfect. I got Neapolitan ice cream, and a small tub of chocolate in case. I know how much you like strawberry”  
“Your biased and perfect” Dom said kissing Lofty “I do have a guest”  
Lofty walked into the room to be greeted by the sight of Zosia   
“Zosia” Lofty said with a smile   
“Lofty” Zosia said with a smile giving him a hug “Congratulations on getting my best friend down the aisle”  
“Ahh thanks, wish you’d have been there though, at least I know he did”  
“Yeah, me too” Zoisa agreed “I hope you don’t mind me crashing your evening?”  
“Of course not. This is our home, so anyone's is welcome” Lofty said with a smile “Especially my husband’s best friend, all the way from the states”  
“It was amazing, I did enjoy it, but now it’s good to be home you know?”  
“Yeah, I know. I felt that way when I returned from New Zealand. I felt ready to face things again. Distance helps get some prospective I think”  
“That it does” Zosia agreed   
Dom served up the food and brought it out to them   
“Thank you for the ice cream” Zoisa said   
“No problem, that and the ginger gave me the clue we had company. You’re staying tonight?” Lofty asked   
“If you don’t mind” Zosia said   
“Your practically family” Lofty said with a smile “We still have your former room, when we’re done I’ll clear it for you”  
“You don’t have to...” Zosia began to protest   
“I want to” Lofty said eating his food, sitting on the chair and the 3 of them chatted. When they finished, Lofty brought out the tub of ice cream and 3 spoons, and a bowl   
“Dom and I normally eat from the tub, I got a bowl in case you didn’t want to and an extra tub in case your wanted more” Lofty explained   
“No. This is perfect” Zoisa said delving into her third of the ice cream   
“Can I see your ring?” Zoisa asked   
“Sure” Said Lofty showing Zosia he’s hand   
“Dom’s ring is lovely. I hear it was your Grandfathers?”  
“It was, Gran gave it to me and said I should pass it on when I’m ready, and that she wouldn’t mind if a certain doctor wore it, so once I had the green light, it fell into place. I couldn’t wait to propose”   
“Your Gran sounds lovely” Zosia said   
“She is, she’s very cheeky and thinks she’s about 20 years younger than she is...” Lofty said   
“She is amazing Zoisa, simply one of the most amazing woman her age. I got her a book on hunky men and she loved it”   
“Really?” Zosia said   
“Yeah” Dom said “Then Donna managed to get some non alcoholic wine. It was lovely. She told me afterwards she was surrounded by love”  
They continued to chat before Lofty excused himself to make up the guest bed.   
“See, a neat freak” Dom said   
“I heard that “Lofty said from the room “Just because I make the bed in the morning”  
“What’s the point? We get back in it anyway” Dom answered   
Lofty just made the bed, before setting up the lamp and placing the items in the corner of the room. Once it was up to his high standards he came out   
“Zosia, I think you’ve got some pyjamas in the bottom drawer. You left them here. I’ve washed them so they should be OK if required. We have spare toothbrushes in the bathroom cabinet so help yourself” Lofty said sitting beside Dom   
“Thank you” Zosia said “You really didn’t have to “  
“Don’t be silly” Lofty said

Dom left to go and have a shower, leaving Zosia in Lofty’s company   
“He’s changed, you know” Zoisa said when he’d left  
“Yeah, he has” Lofty said with a smile “But not too much, I love his quirks”   
“True. He seems really happy, you both do”   
“Yeah, he makes me happy. Makes me smile.” Lofty said “I love him, as cheesy as it sounds”  
“I’m glad you too saw sense and got together, it was maddening watching you two”  
“We did get a bit of a shove” Lofty said “But it was worth it, you know being friends first and he’s been through so much, more than anyone deserves to go through in a lifetime. I’m just glad I was able to get in”  
“He trusted you very early on, you know around the anniversary of Arthur’s death...he didn’t even discuss with me, Essie or Zosia, how he was feeling, he only spoke about with you” Zosia confided  
“Sometimes its easier to talk to someone who didn’t know that person, you don’t have to worry about upsetting them. I knew he was special from day 1” Lofty said in reflection “He was worth the time, energy and the patience. After everything Isaac did to him, even since we’ve been together, things haven’t been plain sailing, people have got in the way but we’ve always found a way around it”  
“I was saddened by the Hep C, but so relieved he had it sorted” Zosia said   
“He thought I was going to leave him, we’d only been dating a short while, but that would never happen. He was still the same man that I grew to love. He is so worried that everything that happens will change how I feel about him, but I think how I feel goes much deeper than worrying about things on the surface. I know we’re newly married and will no doubt have lots of hurdles, but if we tackle them, together then I see forever”  
“I was going to give you the lecture about ‘you hurt my best friend and I’ll hurt you’ but I don’t think I really need to do that. You are both obviously on the same page. I heard you got a promotion?”  
“Yes, discharge co-ordinator. I don’t think I would have done it, if Dom hadn’t have pushed me. He helped me prepare. Small steps, before I go for any big promotions”   
“It’s a pity he doesn’t apply the same method, running before he can walk normally” Zosia said fondly   
“I know, but he is learning, and since the Hep C came back, he’s been determined to make up for lost time, by doing as much as possible”  
“True, he’s like that though. So you’re happy?”  
“Very” Lofty agreed “It’s great to have someone to come home to, after a bad day and know they understand. You don’t have to explain anything”  
“Yeah, that’s what I’ve always enjoyed” Zosia answered “I’ve made so choices, my priorities have changed and I’ve come back home”  
“Well you’ve got the job, which is good. Dom has he’s best friend back. I can only see good things” Lofty said with a smile   
“I’ve told Dom, but I’m 5 months pregnant” Zosia “I figure you guys tell each other most things”  
“Dom wouldn’t have told me that, if you’d ask him not to say anything. Are you happy?” “  
“I think so, I mean being a working in this job, will no doubt be hard, but I think I can make it work” Zoisa said   
“Well you’ve got lots of support if you stay here, friends will help out, you’ve got a secure job”  
“Yeah, that’s another reason I’ve returned. I want to be home, where I belong surrounded by people I know”  
“Of course, well congratulations” Lofty said hugging Zosia   
“Thanks” 

Lofty heard the shower switch off and smiled   
“He didn’t use up all the hot water this time” Lofty said with a smile “You need to tell me some fun stories about sharing a home with him, Dom has been nagging Robyn about stories from when we were housemates”  
“Oh I’ve got plenty to tell, another time perhaps?” Zosia said   
“I’ll hold you to that” Lofty said as Dom came out wrapped in a towel   
“You hopping in?” He asked   
“Yeah, let me get my things” Lofty said walking to his room, kissing Dom on the way past and Zosia didn’t miss the way Lofty’s hand stayed on his shoulder or the lingering look over dom’s torso or even the eye contact with a grateful smile from Dom. They really were in love. Zosia looked on fondly at her best friend and his husband. Dom may have made many questionable choices in the past, but marrying Lofty obviously wasn’t one of them. She looked on and hoped, one day she and her baby would have that someone special.


End file.
